Silver Story Time
by King-Mac-11
Summary: The Great and Powerful Trixie's grandfather, Silver Tongue, has come to visit on the coldest day for Ponyville. With everypony gathered together, Silver tells them a tale of betrayal and greed. Sit down, young ones. It's story time.


A cold wind blew through the streets of Ponyville. It was a bone-chilling wind that forced many ponies to stay indoors. The winter months had only just begun, but this was a chill that made many ponies feel it had been years with such cold. No pony was spared the cold. The windows were coated in frost and the streets were an ice-covered hazard. The only problem to some was the lack of snow on the ground. All there was before them was the ice and the chill.

And yet, the Equestrian train system continues. As a result, the Great and Freezing Trixie was forced to wait at the Ponyville train station. She waited, in two coats and her winter cape, for the train to arrive with her grandfather, Silver Tongue. Trixie's bloodline was just as great and powerful as herself. Silver Tongue inspired her to be a performer, even telling her to follow her dreams and pursue stage magic. Trixie always loved the time she spent with her grandfather and she was looking forward to showing him around Ponyville, the first real place she could call home after pursuing her career. However, the weather team decided to mess with that and Trixie wasn't happy about that. Regardless, her family was going to visit and she would be there when he arrived. It was one of the many things that made her so great.

When the train arrived, the wind created from it was not appreciated by Trixie. Just made her colder. The doors opened and one, solitary pony trotted out. After all, what crazy pony would want to travel in this weather? This pony was an elderly, cyan-coated unicorn stallion with an icy-silver mane. His eyes looked like portals to the night sky.

Trixie smiled and ran up to the visitor. "Grandpa!"

The elderly stallion put a hoof around Trixie, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you! It's s nice to see my little Trixie again. So, you still living in that cart?"

Trixie smiled and rolled her eyes. Her grandfather always started with that line. She knew he supported her efforts to become a famed stage magician and her need for travel. It was always taken as a joe between them, though Trixie knew that he did want her to have better arrangements for a living space than her cart. "Yes, grandfather. I still live in the cart."

"If it works, I suppose. Now, where are we going? No offense to your cart, but I don't think it's too comfortable in this cold."

Trixie had to admit he was right. It was one of the many reasons she kept moving around before. "Trixie had hoped to show you around, but everything's closed…"

"Your performance voice is showing."

"It's not something I can turn off, grandfather."

"Alright."

"That said… I think I know somewhere we can go. Hopefully…"

They walked through Ponyville in the cold. Trixie would point out some locations as they passed certain areas. Eventually, they stood in front of the doors of Twilight's castle.

Silver let out a whistle, "You know someone that lives here or are hotels getting more elaborate than usual?"

"Trixie has a friend here." Trixie knocked on the doors, hoping somepony would answer quickly.

The door cracked open and they were herded inside to keep the cold out. Starlight stood in front of them as they entered. "Trixie? Where were you? I tried to find you at your cart, but you were nowhere around."

"Trixie was waiting for her guest at the train station. She also needs to speak to Twilight Sparkle."

"This your friend, Trixie?" Silver chuckled a little. "Bet you've got quite the story."

"Oh, umm… I'm Starlight Glimmer," Starlight extended her hoof toward Silver, "Nice to meet you."

Silver hoof-bumped Starlight and laughed, "I'm Siler Tongue."

"He is Trixie's Grandfather," Trixie chimed in.

"Still using the performer voice."

"Still not stopping."

Starlight chuckled a little at the scene.

Trixie returned her attention to Starlight. "Why were you looking for the Great and Powerful Trixie, anyway?"

"Oh! Right! Well, with the super cold weather, Twilight had the idea to invite our friends to a get together today. Sit around the fire place, play games, a bunch of stuff like that."

"Sounds interesting. Then all of her friends are here as well?"

"So is Maude, the CMC, Big Mac and Granny Smith. Thorax and Ember were visiting earlier as well and stuck around."

"Should be quite the party."

Silver thought for a moment. "Tell me, Starlight was it?"

"Um, yes?"

"Do these friends of yours enjoy stories?"

Trixie perked up hearing that, "Oh! I bet they are!"

Starlight looked between the two, confused, "I… think they all are. Why?"

"Because Trixie's grandfather is a renowned storyteller! He's actually the one to inspire me to perform."

"Really?"

Silver smiled with pride, "It's a gift."

"I guess we can go ask them."

They made their way to the common room, where the others were going about their businesses. Each was mingling among their respective friends and smiles were all around.

As they approached, Twilight trotted over to them, "Hello Trixie."

Silver chuckled again. "So, is little Trixie the friend of a princess now? Moving up in the world."

Twilight wasn't going to say anything contrary to that, fully expecting Trixie to use this moment to her advantage. But, to Twilight's surprise, she didn't.

"No grandfather. Not really." Trixie pointed her hoof as she pointed out her friends. "Trixie's friend is Starlight, who in turn is friends with Twilight, Maude, and other rather important ponies."

Silver chuckled a bit. "Quite the web that is."

"Um…" Twilight cleared her throat, "It's nice to meet you."

Trixie decided to introduce her family this time, "Princess Twilight… this is Trixie's grandfather, Silver Tongue. We were wondering if it was alright to stay here until it warms up during his visit."

Silver added, "I don't have much in the way of money for rent, mind. But I can earn my stay."

Twilight shook her head, "Oh! That won't be necessary."

"Maybe not, but it's my principles to earn my keep when I stay somewhere. If your interested, I could earn it now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm something of a storyteller. I good one, too. If you and friends are interested, I'd like to see if I still my old touch."

"I guess…" Twilight walked back to the others and discussed it with them. After a while, she returned, "They said it was alright."

Silver smiled, "Excellent." He trotted over to the groups, grabbed a nearby chair, and sat down. "Gather round all you before me. Hear the stories of old from this old voiced one."

"That's quite the call for stories 'ya got there." Granny Smith complimented.

"I thank you. Now, what stories should I tell to you all? Shall it be an old tale many know, or do you wish to hear a story forgotten to all but a few?"

"What's the forgotten story?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's an old tale, older than Equestria itself. A tale of a prince, of gold, and of a great and terrible dragon!"

Ember chuckled hearing that, "This should be good."

"Then the forgotten tale it is. Sit down my friends, and hear the tale of mighty dragon Fafnir.

\/

Our story begins many, many years ago. And to truly understand this tale, we must tell the story of Fafnir's world. Before the unity of the pony tribes, the three groups were at one another's throats on a constant basis. A tenuous peace held the three together, but each was merely biding time for the others to falter. If one would trip up, the other two would pounce on their enemy. Theirs was not a kind age.

In this age lived an earth pony king, Iron Helm. Iron Helm was a pony of principles and a staunch believer in justice's importance to society. A beloved king and a truly good husband and father. King Iron Helm was one of kind in his age.

But it seemed, not for long. For he and his wife were blessed with two sons: Steel Root and Golden Hoof. These three were raised in a just land with a just ruler. They were taught the importance of truth and fairness. They were model sons and loved princes.

However, below the surface, these two were far from princely. Steel, the eldest son, was arrogant and stubborn to a fault. Golden, the youngest child, was extremely prideful, but that pride was born from his personal possessions. Both, however, knew that only one of them could sit on their father's thrown, and both sons knew who that would be.

\/

"Come on!"

Silver looked over to his rainbow-colored interrupter.

Rainbow Dash floated up and folded her fore-hooves in front of her, "This story has just been set up. We haven't met this dragon that's supposed to be the main character yet!"

"Impatient one, aren't you?"

"Just saying, the main character should have been shown by now, don't you think?"

Silver rolled his eyes, "This is simply how the story must be told. The world of old is foreign to our own understanding these days. What's more, this is important information. So, if you could hold your comments until the end of the story, I'd appreciate it."

Rainbow sat back down, looking a little disgruntled.

"Now… where was I? Oh! Right."

\/

Golden Hoof had always been jealous of his brother. Steel Root was always stronger, always smarter, and was the firstborn prince. His place on the throne was all but assured. Golden Hoof wanted everything his brother had. His strength, his intelligence, his treasure, his thrown… Over time, Golden Hoof's jealousy became personal greed. He no longer wanted what his brother had. He wanted more than his brother's holdings. He wanted everything! And he had an idea to take everything from his brother, to shame Steel Root for his vices and claim the throne for himself. But his plans would have to wait.

Three Unicorns were spotted in their kingdom. No simple merchants or peasants were these. No, they were Raven Feather, Sharp Leaf, and Shadow Spell; the unicorn king, his general, and his spy. This was an act of trespass that could not be ignored. The three were rounded up and brought before Iron Helm, their trial would be shift. The three unicorns were sentenced to imprisonment, with their fate decided by ransom. Either they could pay the amount requested by the earth ponies, or they would never see the light of day again.

Shadow Spell offered to go out and bring the earth king treasure the likes of which he had never seen before to secure their freedom. Iron Hoof allowed him to bring the treasure, but King Raven Feather and Sharp Leaf must remain imprisoned until he returned.

\/

"I bet it's the dragon's treasure!" Spike cried out.

"Spike!" Twilight berated, "Please don't interrupt."

"Right… sorry."

Silver chuckled. "I understand your enthusiasm. If I were still a young stallion, I'd welcome your outbursts as part of the storytelling experience. Age has not been kind enough to me to keep up like I used to. Now… Where was I, again?"

"Shadow Spell left to get the gold for the ransom."

"Thank you, little dragon."

\/

Shadow Spell indeed had this promised treasure, but it was not without consequences. This was an old pegasus treasure, long since cursed to bring doom to those who possessed it. This pile of gold has been taken by a large, silver scaled dragon. Shadow Spell needed to take this treasure away from this dragon. The dragon's hoard was vast, more than he could carry, but the cursed treasure was his prize. That, he could carry alone. But to take this from the dragon was dangerous.

Shadow Spell approached the dragon's lair by night. He moved quietly, using his skills as a spy to avoid the dragon's ire. Finding his prize, he stole the treasure from the dragon's hoard and returned to the earth pony king with his king's ransom. For reference… it would be equivalent to 1.7 million bits today.

\/

More than a few jaws dropped hearing this amount. Silver chuckled again as they gathered themselves before continuing.

\/

Shadow returned before Iron Helm and the unicorns were released after their payment was finalized. Shadow also told them where to find more treasure than before, hoping to send them into a trap. Iron Helm looked to the treasure and prepared to have it placed away in their vault, more than content with what he had been given. But a pair of eyes were enthralled by this treasure. A young earth pony stallion, and son of his king. Golden Hoof saw this treasure as a way to have everything. If he could command the money, he could rule his kingdom and bring everything under his hoof. There were just two problems, his father and his brother. His father ruled and had final say over the gold. His brother was crown prince and heir apparent. Golden Hoof would never hold the treasure with them in the way. So, he planned a way to remove these obstacles.

One morning, Iron Helm would not wake from his slumber. When this was discovered, Steel Root was named king in the emergency to find this assassin. However, Golden Hoof spoke with venom of his brother. Steel Root surely had his father killed to take the unicorn's treasure and the throne for himself. His toxic words held enough sense to turn the population against Steel Root. Golden Hoof had killed his father and planted evidence to have his brother locked away for the crime…

\/

"What in tarnation kind of pony would do something like that?!" Applejack nearly had an aneurism from pure anger hearing a pony would betray their family like that.

Silver raised an eyebrow at Applejack for her outburst.

"Uh… sorry."

\/

Now, Golden Hoof had everything. He was named king and had command of all of its treasure, including the cursed gold from the ransom. Golden Hoof drowned in his greed before this treasure. He would not pay this gold toward anything if he could get away with it. He grew to truly love this gold. Soon, it was all gold, gems, anything valuable. His kingdom began to crumble. But Golden Hoof no longer cared. As his castle fell apart, he set out for more treasure, more gold. As time went on, he began to change. His eyes lost their shine. His face became sharper. His tail shifted from its normal mane. His coat falling away over time to show a rough hide. He grew taller then any pony they'd ever seen.

One day, he went off to take the treasure from the dragon's lair, not knowing of its presence. When he arrived, the dragon lashed out to crush the small pony. The dragon shot out with a breath of fire, hotter than a volcano, but Golden Hoof stood firm. A twisted smile spread over his face. The silver scaled dragon would never be seen again, and neither would Golden Hoof.

A new dragon would be seen in this cave. A new and unholy beast would ravage the land around the cave. It stood three stories tall on all fours. It was adorned with deep purple scales and toxic green spines. Its eyes were a bloody red. Its breath was a miasma of toxins and acid. Its greed fueling its actions. An earth pony crown sits on the floor of its cavern.

Golden Hoof was dead. His greed consuming him and his sins morphing him. In his place was the unholy abomination known as… Fafnir.

\/

"…It's said that he still lives in those mountains, guarding his treasure trove from all who would dare approach." Silver took in a breath. The time just after told them all, his story had come to an end.

"Wait," Ember stood from her seat, "So… a pony just turned into a dragon?"

"That's the legend, yes."

"That's crazy."

"Many legends are."

"What did Trixie tell you?" Trixie smiled in pride, "Did she not tell you her grandfather was an amazing storyteller?"

"You weren't wrong," Starlight smiled. "Though the ending felt weird."

Silver looked to Starlight, somberly. "Not all stories have happy endings."

"Yeah… So… do you think you could another one?" Scootaloo asked of the elder.

Silver chuckled. "If that's alright with everyone else…"

Silver would recount stories to them as long as they asked of him throughout the night.

/\

 **King: Here's a new story, first for the year, and it's a one shot. If you all want Silver to tell more stories, let me know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
